Daddy's Little Girl
by Bebedora
Summary: Joanna McCoy is getting married today. She only wishes her father could be there. Her Uncle Jim is there to carry out some important last wishes. Implied major character death. Little Oneshot.


Daddy's Little Girl

"You look stunning, Jo."

Joanna McCoy turned to see Jim Kirk. She smiled such a familiar smile and turned back to her reflection. She smoothed the silken fabric of the bodice under her palms as the tiny crystals embroidered on the skirt shimmered in the sunlight from the window. "You're biased, Uncle Jim."

He approached and stood next to her. "You bet your ass I'm biased." He leaned in and gave her a tiny kiss on the cheek, then sighed heavily. "Your Dad would be crying like a baby right now."

Joanna's shoulders sagged slightly, a mournful expression crossing her face. She twirled the sparkling diamond ring on her finger. "I miss him, Uncle Jim. He should be here."

Kirk nodded, gently wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "I miss him too, JoJo. But he'd want you to be happy today." Tears started to form in Joanna's eyes, and Kirk offered her his handkerchief. "And he's here, Jo. He's watching."

The young woman dabbed her eyes as she walked slowly to the bed and sat down. Kirk followed. Joanna sniffled as she spoke. "It's not fair. A daughter shouldn't have to get married without her father to walk her down the aisle." Her head drooped, her body quivering as she began to cry.

Jim's heart felt heavy as he watched Jo struggle with her emotions. He loved her like she was his own, and to see her hurting on what was supposed to be the happiest day of her life broke his heart. He cupped her chin and brought her face up to look into his eyes. "You're damn right. _It's not fair_, Jo. But cancer doesn't choose its victims based on fairness. It's a terrible disease that doesn't care about who it hurts." Kirk could feel tears begin to well up in his eyes. "But he'd be the first to say that we both need to buck up and move on." He attempted his very best Leonard McCoy impression. "_There's no use dwellin' on the past, darlin'. It'll just piss you off like chiggers in your britches."_

Joanna mustered a faint smile and chuckle. "Sounds like you've had experience."

Kirk rolled his eyes, his hands unconsciously scratching his thighs. "That's something I'd rather not talk about, Jo. It was awful."

Joanna laughed softly. "You sounded just like him, Uncle Jim."

"Years of practice, JoJo." He raised his eyebrows hopefully. "You ready to dry those tears?"

She nodded. "Yeah." She began to rise, but Kirk gently pulled her back down.

"Wait a minute, Jo. I've got something for you." He dug into the inner breast pocket of his tuxedo and retrieved a small velvet box and a data chip. He took a cleansing breath. "Your Dad gave this to me right before he died. He didn't tell me what was inside, only that it was your Grandmother's. He…" Kirk's voice cracked. "He made me promise that I'd give it to you today. He said not to open the box until he says so."

Joanna accepted the items with shaking hands. Kirk wiped a tear from her cheek with his thumb. "I'll let you watch this in private. I'll be waiting for you outside."

She watched him leave, closing the door quietly behind him. When she couldn't hear his footsteps anymore on the creaky old wood floors, she stood and placed the chip in the holo-player. As it loaded, she sat on the edge of the bed once more, her snow-white gown cascading over her legs.

The man on the screen was frail. Joanna couldn't tell just when it had been recorded, but she knew it had to be very soon before his death. He was wearing a knit cap that she had made for him, his eyes and cheekbones sunken in from weight loss. His shirt hung on his frame, loose fabric spilling over the once strong body in ribbons.

_Hello, Joanna._

_If Jim did what I asked him to do, it means you're getting married today. I'm so sorry I couldn't make it, JoJo Bean. I tried, I really did. But there comes a time in a man's life when he knows the end's comin' and darlin'…that time is close. _

_Even though I'm not there, always remember that I'll be in your heart forever. I don't know anything about any afterlife or heaven, but if it exists, know that I'll do everything in my power to be watching today._

_You can go ahead and open the box now. I'll wait._

Joanna flipped the top on the delicate box open, revealing a sparkling gold band, topped with a bright blue sapphire. Her father waited on the screen, as if he were really there and waiting for her to see her gift.

_That was my mother's ring. Your Granddad bought it in Paris. She gave it to me before she passed and told me to hang onto it for you someday. She said I'd know the right time. _

McCoy sighed onscreen, a rattling cough coursing through his body soon after. It took him a moment to catch his breath. A voice, muffled and soft, came from somewhere off camera. _"You alright, Bones?"_

_Fine, Jim. Don't worry; go back to your book._

He waited a moment, looking at what Joanna presumed was the closed door. His eyes lingered there, a longing in them showing his sadness. She knew how much her father loved James Kirk, and how hard it must have been for him knowing that he was going to leave him soon.

_Your Uncle loves you more than the world, Jo. Never forget that. We never had a child of our own, and you're the closest thing he has to a biological child. He'd do anything for you. Do you remember the first time you met him? We were at the Academy and your mom brought you for a weekend visit. We got a hotel room and you two spent all night playing in the pool and making forts from the couch cushions. I knew in that instant that you would always love him—and that he would always be there for you._

Joanna smiled at the memory. The two of them played in the "fort" all night, even convincing Leonard to join them when it was time to sleep.

_I know that you two will be alright without me. It'll be hard, sure, but you're a McCoy and he's a Kirk. That's some good genetics on both ends. You're both strong…and pains in my ass. I know you guys will be okay. _

_I don't know how long I'll have been gone by the time you see this, seeing as you just got engaged to Jeremy a few months ago. I want you to know that I wanted nothing more than to be there today. I wanted to walk you down the aisle, to have that first dance with you. _

Tears formed in Leonard's eyes, and he didn't bother wipe them away.

_I'm so sorry, Joanna. You shouldn't have to go through this day without me. But, I know that Jim will do my memory justice. He promised me he'd walk you down the aisle and give you away. Just watch out for him on that first dance. The damn fool's got two left feet. _

He looked down at his hands for a moment before looking up at the camera once more.

_Well, I better let you go. After all, you've got a wedding to attend._

_I'm so proud of you, Joanna McCoy. You've made me the happiest father in the Universe. It seems like only yesterday you were a little girl, bouncin' up the stairs of the house in Georgia, your pigtails tied with those rainbow colored ribbons you always loved. Daddy's little girl. And now you've grown into a fine young woman with a good head on your shoulders. I know you'll be just fine. _

_I love you, Jo. I always will._

His image lingered for a moment more before he reached towards the camera and switched it off. The screen went black. She sat silently for a long moment before removing the delicate ring from the box. She slid it onto her right-hand ring finger. Holding her hand out and letting the gem catch the sunlight, she felt at peace. It was almost as if she could feel her father's presence in the room. She unconsciously reached up to her neck and brought out a thin sliver chain. She ran her fingers down the length until she found the bauble at the bottom. She closed her eyes as she ran her fingertips over her father's Starfleet ring. He had given it to her the day before he passed and she had never taken it off since.

She never intended to.

Joanna took a deep breath and rose off the end of the bed. Taking one last look at herself in the mirror, she smiled back at her reflection, content and at peace.

She really would be alright.

She opened the door and peered out, finding Jim sitting on the window seat of a great bay window. He stared out at the giant willow trees that dotted the McCoy property.

"Uncle Jim? I'm ready now."


End file.
